The End for Beast Boy, beginning for Ultraman Gar
by Redstar Henry
Summary: During a mission to fight Slade, Beast Boy sacrificed himself to save the city, Raven was crushed by this fact but is this really the end for Beast Boy? Or is it just the beginning for Ultraman Garfield? Note: characters death
1. The End for Beast Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Ultramans!**

**The End of Beast Boy, the Beginning for Ultraman Garfield**

**By Redstar Henry**

**Summery: **During a mission to fight Slade, Beast Boy sacrificed himself to save Robin. After his death, the Titans suffered hits but the one that suffered the most was Raven. Later, a giant robot attacked Jump City and the Titans couldn't stop it, but then a new hero has risen which look like Beast Boy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: The End for Beast Boy

"Robin I got the location of Slade, he is in the chamber about a few rooms from here." said Beast Boy.

"Thank you Beast Boy lets end this terror once and for all." said Robin as he and Beast Boy headed out to the chamber.

The Teen Titans received a massage from Slade that he will use a giant machine that will suck everything to it but it cannot kill human because a human will jam the machine since the machine could only destroy concrete and metal. After the massage, Robin and Beast Boy headed out to the location of that machine after they analyzed the data from the Titan computer.

They reached the door that will reach the chamber. Slowly and carefully, they turned the door knob and headed inside. Inside the chamber, Slade sat in a golden chair, there were computers everywhere and different experiment tools on four tables. There were also a very big door but the two Titans didn't know what it inside was.

"Hello Titans, look like that you have found me. You may come in alive but you will never get out alive!" said Slade coldly.

"Why?" asked Robin and Beast Boy.

"The answer will come to you very soon. Goodbye Titans, hope you enjoy your days in heaven or hell!" laughed Slade evilly. He then pressed a button in a stick and ran away. The very big door opened and to the Titans horror, it was the machine that Slade was about to unleash upon the city.

"ROBIN WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Beast Boy. Robin didn't waste a second. He and Beast Boy bolted for the door that they came in. They tried to escape but the machine kept them from reaching the door. Robin grabbed a very tight cable on the roof but the machine kept sucking everything in the room.

"We got to hold on Beast Boy!" shouted Robin as he used another hand to grab Beast Boy's uniform. Robin tried to use his bridrangs but two of his hands were preoccupied. Beast Boy knew that if he transform he will fall to oblivion. But suddenly, he realized, if he fall to the hole of the machine, the machine will be destroyed. Robin and the others will be safe and he will enjoy peace in heaven.

But there was one thing he considered, Raven. He loved Raven ever since he met her. He tried to confess his feelings to her. _No, she always treat me badly, not even the other team members. I guess that she don't feel the same way about me. I don't even deserve a girl as beautiful as her. After all, no one will love a goofball and a fool like me. I guess that this may be my last hour to live. _Beast Boy then lifted his head and faced toward Robin.

"Robin, let go of me so that the machine can be destroyed!" Beast Boy shouted.

Robin was shocked, letting go of him means he will fall to oblivion and there is no way that he will let it happen "ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU THINK THAT I WILL JUST LET YOU GO AND DIE?!?!?! THE TEAM NEEDS YOU! WHAT ABOUT RAVEN? I KNOW THAT YOU LOVE HER. YOU REALLY WANT TO JUST DIE AND NOT CONFESS YOU FEELINGS TOWARDS HER?" Robin shrieked.

Beast Boy thought about it. Raven hates him, he knew it. "Raven will never love me; we just fight everyday and never get along. How could she love me by the treatment?"

"If you let me go, then the machine will be destroyed because it cannot destroy human bones. The city will be safe from this menace and you will only need to find Slade to bring him into justice. You can confess your feelings toward Starfire and you could have children with her! I will be able to enjoy peace in heaven! I know that you will miss me but this is the only way to save the city! I promise that I will watch you from above! I have lived long enough! Just tell Raven I love her as my last request! NOW ROBIN!" shouted Beast Boy in tears as he knew that this was the end for him but a beginning for his friends.

Robin still refused to let go of Beast Boy "He is my friend! He is my family! How could I just let him die? He loves Raven but she never returns his feelings. He deserves to love Raven since he rescued her during the "Beast" incident and gave hope to Raven during the End of the World and there is no way that I will let him die for nothing!"

"NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU DIE! RAVEN NEEDS YOU!" shouted Robin desperately.

Seeing that Robin won't do it, Beast Boy decided that he will have to do it by himself. "I SAID LET ME GO!!!!!" shouted Beast Boy. He then lifted his right hand before it morphed into a tiger claw. Beast Boy then swigged his clawed hand, cutting the part of his uniform which Robin had a tight grip on it. After he cut the uniform, he then fell and fell into the darkness in the death machine.

Robin sawed that Beast Boy cut his uniform. His face filled with horror as Beast Boy began his fall to oblivion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Robin.

"Farewell Robin! The city is safe now! Now go look after your children! They need you! Tell Starfire that you love her! Tell Raven that I love her! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Beast Boy as he met his end in the depths of the machine of terror. His voice demised as he reached the darkness of the machine.

Robin watched in horror as one of his best friends fall to death. Not before long, his best friend's voice demised. His heart filled with grief; Beast Boy was gone.

"BEAST BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Robin.

Not before long, the machine exploded, sending Robin across the chamber. Robin regained control later. His eyes were filled with tears, overcoming the shock of his friend's sacrifice to save the city "He saved the city at the cost of his life! He had done nothing to deserve death!" mumbled Robin sadly.

Just then, he spotted something that was round and yellow. He went there to pick that object up. To his sadness, it was the communicator that Beast Boy had used it for 4 years. It must have survived the fall.

Robin held the communicator close to him with his face filled with tears. "Beast Boy I will never forget you. I SWEAR!" shouted Robin to the heavens.

With that Robin picked up the communicator of his fallen friend and left the chamber to his home in great sadness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Titans Tower, Raven, Cyborg and Starfire sat in the semi circle couch, waiting for the news from Beast Boy and Robin about they won the battle. They waited for more than an hour but still no news from their friends.

"I'm very worried. Friend Beast Boy and Friend Robin had already gone for a long time. Do you think that something bad had happened?" asked Starfire worriedly.

"Relax Star, I'm sure that Robin and Beast Boy will be fine." said Cyborg. He didn't realize that how wrong he was.

Raven said nothing but deep inside her she was very worried about Beast Boy. She may be mean to him for 4 years but every since he had a little visit to her mind she started to develop feelings for him. Her affection revealed when Beast Boy comforted her after Malchor betrayed the dark sorceresses, Raven hugged him so tightly that she wished that Beast Boy will be hers even after Terra and never let go of him. She decided that she will reveal her feelings to the green changeling after this battle. Little did she knew that she was about to face the horrible truth about the battle.

Just then the computer beeped, the Titans rushed toward the screen. Later, the screen appeared a tearstained face of Robin. He was standing out of the hideout where Slade stored the now destroyed sucking machine.

"Robin why are you crying? Did you won the battle and where was friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire. Sure enough, they all noticed that Beast Boy wasn't in the scene.

"I guess……." mumbled Robin sadly before continued "I owe you all some very sad news."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven gasped.

Robin had told everything about the battle, Slade ran away when he activated the machine, how Robin and Beast Boy tried to hold on and lastly Beast Boy fell into the machine to save the city. But he didn't mention about Beast Boy's last words.

Starfire cried uncontrollably after she heard about the loss of her friend and shouted "Beast Boy!". Cyborg's human eye filled with tears before he punched the ground very hardly, making some lamps broken. He mourned his fallen brother's name.

But no one was sadder than Raven. After she heard about Beast Boy's death, she felt that like her father had taken over the world again, her mother been killed by Trigon and her heart had broken into pieces. She had lost the one that she loved by sacrificed himself to destroy the machine. She began to cry, ignoring the crashing of the objects in the common room, causing the others to worry.

"And that was not all……." said Robin sadly "His last words were to tell me to confess my feelings to Starfire but the last one was very sad, is for me to tell Raven that he love her."

Raven snapped, she began to cry openly. The common room was suffering a tornado, papers swung around; food in the fridge began to explode; the lamps broke but she didn't even bother to stop. She held her hands in her face before she ran out of the common room and headed toward her room. The others, especially Robin, began to worry about Raven.

"Please explain to me why Friend Raven cried that unearthly, it is not like herself." asked Starfire in a face filled with tears.

'Starfire, Raven loves Beast Boy for a long time but he died and that have crushed Raven. I can't blame her for that. It will always be the same if you lost a loved one." explained Robin as Cyborg nodded.

"Oh I wish she will be okay." pleaded Starfire.

"Well it takes sometime." said Cyborg.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven was crying as she banged her bed with her fist. In Nevermore the emotions were different; Timid cried nonstop while Happy lost her smile, Bravery also lost her smile but she admired Beast Boy's sacrifice. Love quickly ran into her room and cried; even Wisdom and Knowledge also have tears in their face.

Back in the real world, Raven didn't even bother to medicate to control. Stuffs in her room flied around, some objects on her cupboard explode as so as the lights.

"Why?" asked Raven to herself "Why do you have to die Beast Boy? We could be together forever, we could have married and have children together; we could have a bright future ahead of us! Why do you have to suffer? Why?"

She finally couldn't take it anymore, she lifted her head to heavens and shouted "Beast Boy please come back! I need you! I can't live without you! You are my reason to exist!"

Little did she know that her wish may be granted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a city filled with light, two ultra large figures stood next to a normal human body expect that this body had pointed ears and green skin; this body belongs to the fallen hero, Beast Boy.

One of the figures with white almond shape eyes, red stripes on its body, a blue glowing orb in its chest, two horns sticking out from its head and a red cape spoke "This boy is very brave, he used his life to defend the one that he love and the city that he lived, he proved to be a worthy Ultraman, too bad that his life force had been destroyed.

Other one with yellow almond eyes, two fixed pig tails, a blue glowing orb in its chest with medium-sized breast spoke "We can rebuild his body, making him a new Ultraman to defend the Earth, before that we need to train him with Azarathian powers."

The first figure to spoke was Father of Ultra, father of Ultraman Taro. The second figure to spoke was Mother of Ultra, mother of Ultraman Taro.

"You shall rise again Beast Boy, my daughter needs you." said a white figure with long violet harm and a charka on her head. This figure was the mother of Teen Titans Raven, Arella.

"Agreed" said Mother of Ultra "You shall return the world that you belong Beast Boy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Next Chapter: The New Light _


	2. The New Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Ultramans!**

**The End of Beast Boy, the Beginning for Ultraman Garfield**

**By Redstar Henry**

**Summery: **During a mission to fight Slade, Beast Boy sacrificed himself to save Robin. After his death, the Titans suffered hits but the one that suffered the most was Raven. Later, a giant robot attacked Jump City and the Titans couldn't stop it, but then a new hero has risen which look like Beast Boy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: The New Light

That day, the day after the horrible death of Beast Boy, things haven't being the same in the Titans Tower, The Teen Titans even the whole world.

As soon as Robin announced the death of Beast Boy and the reason, the whole world gone silent; every happiness, smiles and hope had disappeared, replaced with sorrow and shock. Everyone in the world stopped working, just like Beast Boy was the person who not only keeps his team on line but also the world.

They silenced for more than a minute, not even bother to resume their work. For every person on the planet where that hero died, that was the day that the world stopped spinning.

As every Titans remembered, that night after that horrible day was different. Not a single Titan slept, perhaps the entire world. They just they stayed awake, staring at the screen where Robin announced the horrible news. Not even the main Titans slept, Robin just returned to the couch, held his hands in his face. Cyborg was numb, he stared at space. Starfire kept crying at that night, even Robin failed to comfort her.

Raven was probably suffering the worst, as soon as that horrible night began; she just ran to her room and entered her mind. Once she reached there, she began to cry, she cried so loudly that the rocky plains in her mind started crackling, the spiked trees blew away and the red colored stars fell. The emotions were crying as well, Timid cried very loudly, Happy also cried without a smile on her face, Brave tried not to cry but many tears escaped, Love also cried but she cried much louder than Timid, Knowledge cried so long that her glasses became very wet. Wisdom's brown cloak was soaked with tears; even Rage cried red blood tears, cursing Slade as she banged the ground with her fists.

Raven and the emotions kept mourning Beast Boy, Raven returned to the real world and found out she cried for the whole night. It was morning by the time she exited her mind. She and the other Titans went to bed later that morning.

No one even wanted to remember that night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile on Azarath, in the Temple of Azar, two ultra figures, one white figure, several rainbow color figures and one golden-stripes white figure was standing near a green scattered body of Beast Boy, the fallen member of the Teen Titans. The two ultra figures were Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra. The white figure was Arella, mother of Raven. The other rainbow colored figures were the Monks of Azarath, each with his or her self-presented colored cloak. The golden-stripes white figure was Azar, teacher of Raven

"Okay, now let's begin the ceremony." said Azar. "Arella, get some blood form Beast Boy."

Arella nodded as she held the knife in her hand, she then cut the veins in Beast Boy's right wrist. Slowly, a river of blood came form Beast Boy's arm. Arella then held a golden goblet underneath the river of flowing blood. The blood then poured into the goblet until it was full with the crimson wine.

"Okay, now we need to incinerate his body. Monks of Azarath, carry the body to the furnace."

The Monks obeyed, they soon carried the body of the fallen hero on a wooden board to the furnace which was just across the chamber.

"Good bye Beast Boy." as the Monks said.

After saying that, they slowly lowered the board, carrying the body into the depths of fire. Slowly, the body began to burn. Before long, Beast Boy's body was gone.

"Did we really have to destroy his body Azar?" asked Arella.

"We have to, because his body was too damaged to contain the soul of Beast Boy. Just like a normal human, if their body too badly wounded, they will die." explained Azar

"That is why we are performing this ceremony, is to rebuild Beast Boy's human body and give him an Ultraman body so that he could go back to Earth to defend it." said Azar.

"I only wish that he could come back so that he can be with my daughter." said Arella in the blink of tears "Ever since he died, my daughter cried every night, she refused to talk to anyone. I don't want her to suffer pain. And I don't want her to suffer the same fate I have before, is to lose your loved one."

"Yes, we all remembered that you loved this boy's father before he was taken by another woman." said Azar sadly.

"Alright now we need to continue the ceremony. Fetch the ashes from the boy!" said Azar.

The Monks of Azarath opened a door at the bottom of the furnace. After they opened the door, a board containing ashes floated before them.

"The ashes of the fallen hero." said the Monks.

"Now, put the ashes inside the circle of candles. Then Arella, pour the blood into the ashes." instructed Azar.

Arella did as Azar said, after the Monks placed the ashes, Arella then lowered the goblet, a stream of blood melt into the ashes. The ashes later were reddish instead of gray.

Azar then went into the center of the candle circle. She held the knife which contained Beast Boy's soul.

"The boy has died to save the Gem." said Azar.

"He had saved his friends." said the Monks.

"He proved to be a worthy Ultraman." continued Azar.

"An Ultraman with a heart." said the Monks

"He loved the half demon desperate the difference."

"A very unselfish act"

"He used his life to protect the things that he fought for."

"He used his life to safe people."

"The soul of him shall never be extinguished."

"His flame of friendship shall burn for eternity."

"He fought for justice and freedom."

"Justice and Freedom"

"May this boy protect the Earth forever."

"For eternity."

"For his unselfish act to save his friends and the one he loved."

"He shall reward a second life." finished the Monks.

Azar then lowered the knife near the ashes. Azar and the Monks said:

"Beast Boy shall rise again." and then Azar put the knife into the ashes.

Instantly, the candles shot out their light and made an orb above the ashes. The reddish ashes then started floating to the orb. The knife remained at the ground. After all the ashes floated to the orb, the knife shot out a stream of white light to the orb. After a while, the orb slowly receded. The bottom part receded first; reveal a pair of legs in a pair of white boots and white trousers. Later, the center part of orb receded, revealing upper part of the white tracksuit and a pair of green hands covered in white cloth. Lastly, the upper part of the orb finally receded, reveal a boy with green hair and face, pointed ears and a small fang poked from his mouth. His neck has a white cloak with a white hooded on it. The center orb was a raven symbol.

"The New Light was born." said Azar and the Monks.

Beast Boy has rise again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Next Chapter: The Light's Departure _


	3. The Light's Departure

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Ultramans!**

**The End of Beast Boy, the Beginning for Ultraman Garfield**

**By Redstar Henry**

**Summery: **During a mission to fight Slade, Beast Boy sacrificed himself to save Robin. After his death, the Titans suffered hits but the one that suffered the most was Raven. Later, a giant robot attacked Jump City and the Titans couldn't stop it, but then a new hero has risen which look like Beast Boy.

**Reviews Please! There are too few in all my stories!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Light's Departure.

"Well done Garfield. Your training is almost complete." said Azar proudly.

Beast Boy in white cloak was standing in the middle of the chamber precisely where Azar, Arella, the Monks of Azarath, Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra preformed the ceremony to resurrect Beast Boy. Beast Boy was looking at Azar, she and Arella trained his Azarathian powers like telekinesis, spell casting, healing and levitation powers while Ultraman Taro, Zoffy and Ultraman Leo trained how to fight in Ultraman form for 2 months.

Beast Boy did very well in training. He learned the Leo Kick in just half an hour. He even created his version of the Leo Kick called Garfield Burning Kick; Ultraman Taro taught him the Ultra Dynamite and some devastating kicking and punching tricks. Zoffy taught him how to use his energy attacks wisely since most Ultramans have limited energy to fire their energy attack. If they ran out of energy, they may have to transform back into their human form or worse, death.

Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Mebius also taught Beast Boy. Ultraman Tiga taught Beast Boy about different types of attack modes such as default mode, burning mode and blitz mode, he taught him about his signature attack, the Zepellion Ray. Beast Boy later gained that attack and modified it into Garfield White Beam Attack. Ultraman Dyna taught him about aerial combat and underwater combat since different threats will arrive on the Earth that requires not only land combat but also aerial and underwater combat.

Ultraman Mebius also taught him about sword fighting using his Mebius Blade. Beast Boy mastered sword fighting in a short time. Beast Boy later also modified his blade into a burning blade called Garfield Burning Blade.

"Yes Azar, and thanks for reviving me back to life." said Beast Boy in a monotone. Over the past 2 months, Beast Boy had also grown more mature. For once, he lost his joking and immature personality, he started to become more serious and cautious. Yet he still regained his cheerful personality and optimistic. He slowly left the chamber as he remembered how Azar, Father of Ultra and Mother Ultra constructed his Ultra form.

_Flashback:_

_Azar, Mother of_ _Ultra and Father of Ultra stood next to Beast Boy's body after the ceremony. But during the ceremony, Azar put a sleeping charm at the knife which it contained Beast Boy's soul. So after Beast Boy's body rebuilt, he fell into a deep sleep._

_Azar used the levitation charm to carry Beast Boy's sleeping body into the center of the chamber again where a very huge stone table with red and blue stripes on it. Azar slowly lowered his body on the table. Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra followed shortly. _

"_Okay, everything is in place. Now we begin to construct his new body." said Mother of Ultra._

_Azar nodded before she closed her eyes then her hands glowed in white aura, Father of Ultra's hands also glowed in white aura as so as Mother of Ultra. They then pointed their hands onto Beast Boy, slowly muttering some Azarathian words._

_The body of Beast Boy slowly began to transform. His head became gray, hard, in the centre of his head was his face instead of the almond glowing eyes, fixed nose and mouth ; the top of the head was like a shark fin on the top. His body grew larger with a blue and red flame symbol on its chest, blue and red v stripes on his body. His palms got a black orb with a red circle on it. His arms were covered with orange flame symbols. His legs were again covered with red and blue flame symbols. On the chest was a golden star with a blue orb in the centre of the star._

"_It is complete, Ultraman Garfield is born." announced Azar. _

_End Flashback:_

For the past 2 months, Beast Boy missed Raven very much. He loved her for a very long time, yet Raven never knew about it since Raven didn't want to understand the green changeling because of his immature attitude. She didn't even know that Beast Boy's immature attitude was just a mask to hide his past from anyone because it was too painful for anyone to see. Beast Boy once revealed his past to Robin and Robin didn't even want to hear it but Beast Boy said he only said half of it.

At that night, Robin couldn't even sleep, he had no idea that Beast Boy had such a messed up pass, even worst than himself.

After that night, Robin began to understand more about Beast Boy and began to be friendlier to Beast Boy than Cyborg. He began to spend more time with Beast Boy, asking him more about his past, comforting him when he is sad, take care of him when he is sick, have some private training with him, siding with him when Cyborg argue about meat vs. tofu. Robin chose to eat tofu because one night he discovered that Beast Boy didn't eat meat because he thought that it is cannibalism since he can transform into animals. Robin was touched at that night and ever since then he began to eat tofu eggs with Beast Boy, much to Cyborg's dismay. The Team was shocked when Robin started to eat tofu, they asked him about but Robin only replied "I like to eat tofu, first time for everything."

In no time, Robin became Beast Boy's best friend, his hard and stern attitude to him also changed into friendly and caring. He often asked Beast Boy to play basketball with him which Beast Boy was grateful to that since Robin never asked him to play basketball with him. Robin even laughed at his jokes when Beast Boy told them, since he knew that Beast Boy tried his very best and Robin thought that jokes really is funny, it just that Beast Boy's meaning in the joke was much deeper within those simple words. At that point, Robin changed from a stern leader of the Teen Titans to a very friendly and caring brother of Beast Boy.

Beast Boy returned to his room in Arella's house. She became Beast Boy's guardian after his resurrection. She took care of Beast Boy and treated him like her true son. She always cooked tofu for him. She even showed some pictures about Raven's childhood. She even wished Beast Boy was her son, brother of Raven. Arella spend some time with him, talking about Raven, about her habits and some of her past but they didn't mention about the romance between them probably because Arella witnessed Raven's pain after Beast Boy's death, even Beast Boy admitted that it was too painful to talk about.

Beast Boy fell onto his bed, he kept thinking about the team, Raven and the world reaction when he reappeared in front of them. _Shocked and surprised_ thought Beast Boy. He then fell into his sleep, haunted by his dreams about his lover, Raven.

* * *

In the Titans Tower, a certain crying voice was heard from a room where a heartbroken sorceress rested. The voice was filled with pain, sorrow and sadness.

Raven was crying silently on her bed, crying out all her aloneness and sadness. She cried everyday and night ever since Beast Boy died to save everyone. She didn't even bother to come out of her room. She sometimes even spent times in the room of Beast Boy.

"Why? Why you have to leave me? Why Beast Boy? Why?" sobbed Raven. It was only about 2 years before that horrible day when she realized her feelings toward Beast Boy. She kept it deep inside her heart because she afraid that he will reject him. She remembered that he said she was creepy which greatly hurt her. She didn't even know that he did love her, even before Terra until that horrible day when he asked Robin to pass his feelings to her before he died.

Not only sadness filled the heart of the heartbroken Raven, anger also filled her heart as well. Not only from Slade, but also from Aqualad and Speedy.

"Jerks." muttered Raven angrily. After the death of Beast Boy, Aqualad and Speedy wanted to won Raven's heart. They both said to her that they cared for Raven far more than Beast Boy and they said that Beast Boy don't deserve her. After hearing this, Raven was furious and her four red eyes appeared; she angrily insulted them that they were foolish even to try won her. After that, Raven tossed out Aqualad and Speedy in rage.

Even with that punishment, Aqualad and Speedy still didn't give up. Speedy once even tried to put some make up to make him look like Beast Boy, he sneaked inside Raven's room afterwards. Of course, that plan failed since Raven could read other people's minds. Again, Speedy was tossed out of the window by an angry Raven. Aqualad secretly sneaked inside the room at midnight trying to sleep with her. Again, he failed, so he met his painful punishment with his belly on the ground after being tossed out by Raven.

Raven kept crying nonstop, she really hoped that Beast Boy will come back and return to her side. But that may be impossible.

* * *

Robin stood in front of Raven's room door with Cyborg and Starfire. He was very worried about Raven because she had been crying ever since Beast Boy died. He couldn't stand Raven crying since she kind of like her sister, not to mention Beast Boy was kind of his true brother, he also cried a lot after that horrible day 2 months ago but he stopped after 5 days, yet Raven kept crying for days. Deep inside of Robin, he also cried mentally for the loss of his brother.

Inside Robin, anger also built up because of Slade. He so wanted avenge for Beast Boy. He wanted to send Slade into jail after he killed his brother. But he was very disappointed at Speedy and Aqualad.

"How could they do that?! Trying to steal Raven's heart from Beast Boy after what all he has done? As far as I can tell, Beast Boy is the only one who deserves Raven's heart, far more than me. Those jerks, no, mean jerks don't deserve her. They will pay for those actions" muttered Robin angry.

When he found out that Aqualad and Speedy did some actions to win Raven's heart, he was furious. He sent them to detention for 5 weeks after Raven told about their actions. Robin angrily insulted them that they had done nothing to deserve Raven, the only one who deserve Raven was Beast Boy since he saved her many times during battles, gave her hope during Trigon's terror and care about her far more than anyone. After that, he told Bumblebee about it and the detention. She gladly accept the order, so Aqualad and Speedy had very hard training programs and cleaning, leaving the other Titans East members had more spare time.

Cyborg and Starfire wasn't the same since their friend's death. The once cheerful Starfire was gone, now was a sorrowful and sadness filled Alien. Her eyes were red and puffy. Cyborg, the half robot who was once was always hungry, huge passion for video games and meat was replaced with a small stomach and numb robot. Cyborg didn't even played videogames after Beast Boy died.

Cyborg knocked on the door gently 'Raven?"

There was no answer.

"Raven, you have been shut in your room for weeks! You can't stay there forever! You must come out to face us! I know that it is hard for you after Beast Boy's death but you must move on! You can find another one other than Beast Boy! You will find happiness!" said Cyborg.

Robin sighed. For he knew that Cyborg's words will surely have an opposite affect on Raven. Worse, it may even angered Raven.

Sure enough, those words really angered Raven and she decided that the one who spoke those words will suffer her wrath.

"No!" screamed Raven as she shot out of her room with her four eyes glowing in red and her body grew a bit taller. The light bulbs exploded and the walls in the hallway were covered with black aura. Cyborg was trembling in fear with his body shaking uncontrollably while Starfire was hiding behind Robin' cape. Robin remained calm yet he was also afraid of Raven when she is angry. He understood that expect Beast Boy, no one will take the dark girl's heart, not even himself and besides he love Starfire instead of Raven.

"Listen to me extremely carefully!" said Raven dark and coldly and the Titans nodded fearfully (expect Robin since he already knew not to mess with Raven) "My only love will be Beast Boy and no one on this world will be able take my heart away from him! I will not find another one! I will only move on if Beast Boy comes back to life! So don't even try to woo me! If any, anyone dared to do that kind of foolish action, they will suffer the same thing that happened to Aqualad and Speedy! That goes to you too Cyborg!" as she faced Cyborg with extreme coldness and anger.

Cyborg felt as he was threatened not by his dark teammate as "sister", instead by a heartbroken girl who was been cheated by other persons after her mate's death. "I should have known better than to mess up with her!" thought Cyborg.

"I will give you one last warning! If you dared to do what Aqualad or Speedy had did to me before, then I don't care if you are my teammate or my brother or not, **I will toss you out of the window until your ribs and bones broke!** **DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR**?" yelled Raven. The other team members nodded fearfully.

"Good." said Raven murderously before she turned into a black energy raven and went back to her room.

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin stood in silence before Cyborg broke the silence.

"Wow, it had already been 2 months yet she still remained very faithful to Beast Boy." commented Cyborg.

"You can't blame her for that! Like when a wife lost her husband she will still not marry anyone or she may even commit suicide. I could tell you that, if I have lost Starfire I would have done the same thing." said Robin seriously while Starfire was blushing.

"I know that you are sad about losing Beast Boy as your best friend, but you all are not the only ones. He is my true brother! I can't help but cry mentally after that day! Please, I understand that you don't want to see Raven crying but you can't help it! If you just tell her to chose another one you will just anger her even more because she will think that you want her!" said Robin desperately before he left the others to think.

Robin sighed sadly as he remembered 2 days before Beast Boy's death he asked him about his feelings toward Raven.

_Flashback:_

"_Robin may I have a little talk with you?" asked Beast Boy._

_Robin was in his room resting after 2 bank robbery cases broken earlier today. He was exhausted but he was very glad to help Beast Boy._

"_Yes of course." said Robin as he offered his seat on his bed, Beast Boy sat on it later._

"_What is it you want to tell me?" asked Robin._

"_Well I need your help to sort out my feelings." replied Beast Boy._

"_You mean Raven?" asked Robin smirking._

"_How did you know?" asked Beast Boy._

"_I know it since the day we formed the Titans, you seemed attracted to Raven because you care her far more than anyone and since I have a bond with her after that "false" Slade thing so I already knew that you have really huge feelings for her, far more than Terra. And I already know that you don't really like Terra, you just been fooled by her. Your true feelings lies inside you." replied Robin._

"_Wow Robin it seems that you know me far than myself." said Beast Boy shocked._

"_But Robin, don't you think that Raven will choose you instead of me since that Trigon thing? Because when she hugs you it seems that she like you more than me." said Beast Boy sadly._

_Robin sighed before he put his hand on his shoulder and said "Beast Boy, that hug Raven gave me is just a thank you hug. She wouldn't choose me since she already knows that I don't have feelings for her. Trust me Beast Boy, that hug that Raven gave you after Malchor was the real affection hug because you are the only one who comfort her after she was heartbroken and she also have feelings for you too. So take me advice, go and confess your feelings toward her and I'm pretty sure that she will also return your feelings because so far as I can tell, you are the only one who deserve her." _

_Beast Boy thought for a moment before he said again "Then why Raven treated me the worst while she treated you all fairly. I think that proves that she don't like me, I think that she hates me."_

_Robin looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again "Well, I only agreed with you one point is that Raven treated you badly which I quite angry about it but don't be depressed about her attitude toward you, just keep you feelings inside you until it is the right time to reveal it."_

_Beast Boy smiled before spoke "Thank you Robin that meant a lot."_

"_No problem, I glad to help you brother." _

_After that, Beast Boy left the room quietly and then Robin fell into a deep sleep._

_End Flashback_

He sadly returned to his room but then the Titans alarm ranged, he raced toward the common room with Cyborg and Starfire.

"What's happening?" asked Cyborg.

Robin typed in the computer to find out what was happening but when he found out something anger started to build up in his mind.

"Slade." said Robin coldly.

Then the screen appeared Slade with a small grin on his face, the background was very dark that it was impossible to see.

As soon as Slade appeared, Cyborg and Starfire's heart were filled with rage and hatred. Rage for him killing their best friend and hatred for him terrorizing the city.

"Hello Titans." said Slade coldly "It has already been 2 months after the loss of your best friend or should I said Beast Boy?" and he laughed. The three Titans' fists clenched so tightly that they could even break the skin and let blood flow out.

"What do you want Slade?" asked Robin coldly.

"Manners Robin." taunted Slade "Well I was just thinking, since I "accidentally" killed your friend I know that you will be too emotional tired to fight so I decided that this is the best opportunity to destroy the Titans once and for all."

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! WE WILL AVENGE YOU FOR KILLING FIREND BEAST BOY!!!!!!! YOU MONSTER!!!!!!" yelled Starfire menacingly with her eyes and hands glowing in green.

"I don't think so." replied Slade as he turned the screen to the left.

To the Titans' shock, standing in front of them was 30 feet tall, 15 feet wide giant robot, its arms were Gatling guns, knees to the feet were covered with rocket, missile launchers, and its shoulder were huge laser cannons, and its entire body was covered with thick armor.

"Well Titans, meet my weapon of mass destruction, the Ultimate Destroyer! It has incredible firepower which can outmatch any weapons on this Earth. Its thick armor can withstand even the most powerful laser cannon in this world. In just 1 hour I will unleash this powerful robot to the city. You have only half an hour to leave the city or else I will turn Jump City into a wasteland. If you leave then the city will be unharmed if not you will not want to know the rest!" and then the screen went black.

All of them stood in shock before Cyborg broke the silence.

"Well, I think that we should do what he said."

Robin instantly shouted "ARE YOU CRAZY?! You think that Slade will keep his words? You know how evil he is! We can't leave this city like cowards! We must protect this city at all cost even if it means we have to call all the Titans! This is the best chance to avenge for Beast Boy!"

Starfire and Cyborg both nodded as they agreed. Starfire instantly reached the computer and summon a signal to call all Titans on this world.

"Alright Titans lets move out." said Robin.

* * *

Raven was crying in her room when she heard that Slade was about to destroy the city.

Rage, hatred and sadness consumed her after she heard the villain's name. The emotions inside her were again different. Timid lost her timid side, Happy lost her smile, Brave's fists were clenched. Knowledge and Wisdom bitted their teeth, Love was angry. Rage' red eyes glowed brightly.

Raven banged her bed with her fists very hardy, objects in her room were covered with black aura and some exploded. Her violet eyes were now replaced with four red, rages and hatred filled ones.

"Slade." muttered Raven angrily "That worm shall pay very dearly for killing my Beast Boy." then she covered herself with her raven form and left the room.

* * *

Back at Azarath, Beast Boy has been summoned back to the Temple after he heard the news of Slade' Ultimate Destroyer was unleashed to Jump City.

He was now standing in the middle of the chamber. He was surrounded by the Ultras and the Azarathians. In front of him stood Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra, Arella, the Monks of Azarath and Azar.

"Alright Beast Boy transform into Ultra Form!" shouted Azar.

Beast Boy obeyed, he put his two fists near the raven collar on his neck. The raven collar turned blue before a flash of white light shined the whole room. A while later, the spot where Beast Boy stood wasn't the green boy. It was a 30 feet tall and 15 feet wide giant with a grey pointed head with Beast Boy's face on it, the chest has a glowing blue orb in a golden star surrounded by a blue and red flame symbol; the arms were cover with orange flame symbols with a black and red orb on its palms; its legs were covered with red and blue flame symbols; its body were covered with red and blue V stripes.

"Ultraman Garfield." said Father of Ultra "Now it is time. Go forth to the Earth and protect it! Just like what you did when you were Beast Boy, young warrior."

"You are qualified as the new protector of the Earth." said Mother of Ultra "May your friendship with you teammates and your love to Raven help you to defeat the evil that threaten the Earth."

"Beast Boy, go back to my daughter, Raven really needs you." said Arella "You are the only one who can have her heart. May you take care of my daughter after my soul go to heaven."

"Arise Ultraman Garfield!" announced Azar "The Azarathians, the Ultras and me will guide you when there is great evil against you. May you protect the home that you belong to forever. And I and Arella will go with you."

Ultraman Garfield nodded, and then he raised his right hand to the ceiling, then a white portal formed. With a grunt voice came from Garfield, he jumped and entered the portal which Azar and Arella followed shortly before the portal closed.

The Ultras, Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra and the Azarathians watched the portal closed and spoke

"Go forth! Ultraman Garfield! The New Light and the Flame of Friendship!"

* * *

_Next Chapter: The Beginning for Ultraman Garfield_

_Reviews Please! _


	4. Beginning for Ultraman Garfield

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Golden Warrior Gold Lightan Opening Theme or the Ultramans!**

**The End of Beast Boy, the Beginning for Ultraman Garfield**

**By Redstar Henry**

**Summery: **During a mission to fight Slade, Beast Boy sacrificed himself to save Robin. After his death, the Titans suffered hits but the one that suffered the most was Raven. Later, a giant robot attacked Jump City and the Titans couldn't stop it, but then a new hero has risen which look like Beast Boy.

**Reviews Please! There are too few in all my stories!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Beginning for Ultraman Garfield (Part 1)

In the portal tunnel, Ultraman Garfield (Beast Boy in his human form, when he is in Ultra form he is Ultraman Garfield), Arella and Azar flew as fast as they could to Earth after they began their journey from Azarath to save Jump City from the Ultimate Destroyer.

"We almost there! Ultraman Garfield, you switch back to human form now and don't transform. When we contact you to transform by telepathy, use your magic to transform!" instructed Azar.

Ultraman Garfield nodded. His body began to glow in white light; slowly he began to shrink until he was just the size of a human. The white light receded, revealing White Beast Boy in his pure white cloak (He changed his name since he got the white cloak, making the return of White Beast Boy from my story: The True Way of Getting Strong).

A vortex opened in front of them, revealing Jump City. Arella and Azar muttered the invisible charm about 5 seconds before they reached the vortex. Both of them disappeared instantly.

"I'm ready." said White Beast Boy.

* * *

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg reached the part of the city where the Ultimate Destroyer was attacking. Slowly, several T-ships from the Titans East and the Honorary Titans landed neared the there main Titans. One by one, the other Titans jumped out from their ships and gathered near Robin.

"Why did you call us?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, I was just on my bed when you call me Robin? Why?" said Hot Shot.

Robin gave them a gloomy glare. "The one who release the robot." said Robin coldly; pointing the oversized robot "is the person who killed the hero that had died to save us all 2 months ago, a hero that we all love him as a brother."

After saying this, all the Titans were filled with rage and hatred. For one thing for sure, they all knew that the one who released the robot was Slade since he killed the one that all Titans love him as a brother, Beast Boy.

Mas y Menos, Pantha, Herald and Jericho clenched their fist very hardly. They were very angry at Slade because Beast Boy led them for victory during the Brotherhood of Evil and saved the world.

"We must let him pay for what he has done!" shouted Bumblebee.

"We will make him pay dearly for killing the one who lead us to liberate the world from the Brotherhood of Evil!!!" shouted Herald angrily.

"Agreed, that monster killed my friend. I do not forgive anyone who killed my friends." said Red Star angrily.

"ENOUGH TALK!!! LETS GET HIM!!!" shouted Cyborg angrily.

"I don't think so Titans. Perhaps you should think better if you want to talk during battles!" said Slade evilly.

The Titans turned around and gasped in horror. While they were talking, Slade tried to gain the opportunity to kill the Titans by piloting the robot to them but when he spoke a word the Titans alerted.

Slade grinned as he saw that he had all the Titans in the centre of the blast radius from the shoulder mounted laser cannons. He pressed the button to activate the laser cannons.

"Ha! Ha! This is the day that I have been waiting for; the day that I will finally destroy the ones who interferes my goal to conquer the world, the Teen Titans." thought Slade evilly as the cannons began to charge up the energy.

The cannons began to glow in reddish light. The Ultimate Destroyer faced the Titans.

Robin, gasped in horror as the cannons prepared to fire.

"OH NO! EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE BLAST RADIUS!" shouted Robin loudly.

As if reply, the cannons shot out two bolt of omega red beam toward the Titans. All the Titans jumped out of the radius just in time before they were blasted to oblivion by the oversized robot destroyer.

"Well, it seems that you all managed to escaped from being blasted." said Slade "No matter, I will sent you all to join Beast Boy, then I will turn this city into a barren wasteland."

Robin and others again were filled raged after Slade mentioned their fallen brother's name.

"WE WILL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN!!!!!!" shouted the Titans.

"One problem." said Bumblebee "That oversized robot got too much firepower, we got Robin's gadgets, Sparky's cannon or my stingers, that is way too few. How we are going to defeat that robot with such limited firepower? We seriously need some major firepower."

Cyborg's head popped out a light bulb after hearing what Bumblebee had said.

"Well we can just like the US army; we have the T-Ships with the missiles and the sonic cannons. Just like the attack copters, the T-Ships can provide us with heavy firepower." explained Cyborg.

"Agreed, the T-Ships will be a great assistance to us. The ones who have long range attacks stay on the ground while those who can only fight in melee attack take the skies. We must let Slade pay for his crimes."

The Titans quickly got to their positions. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Bumblebee, Speedy, Hot Shot and all those who have long range attacks stayed on the ground while Mas y Menos, Pantha, Jericho and all those Titans who were limited to close range attack hopped aboard the T-Ships.

"TITANS GO!" shouted Robin.

* * *

Azar and Arella approached near the scene of battle after they left the portal and separated from White Beast Boy, watching the Titans as they tried to battle the Ultimate Destroyer.

"They can't win, that robot is too much for them to handle." said Arella.

"They can't win, but **he** can." said Azar, smiling.

* * *

White Beast Boy was standing at the opposite direction where Azar and Arella stood.

How he waited for the right time to transform but he remembered what Azar had said to him before.

_Don't transform until you are told to do so. _White Beast Boy held his temptation to transform.

"I will wait patiently." he said "Guys, please don't hurt yourself."

* * *

Raven, still in her raven form, slowly approached the scene of battle. The white eyes in her raven form were now replaced with 2 red ones.

"Where is that bastard?! I will make him pay, he will pay. He will pay for killing my only mate and lover in this entire world." she said

* * *

"OH NO! I'M HIT!" shouted Pantha. Her T-Ship had been hit by one of Ultimate Destroyer's missiles. Her T-Ship spun and spun, enough to make anyone dizzy.

Just before she was about to crash land with the jet, Pantha pushed the "eject seat" button, with one second she was ejected from the T-Ship, just in time before the T-Ship crashed and exploded in a burst of flames.

"Robin that was the last of our T-Ships." reported Cyborg.

"We have lost all of T-Ships, which will make us extremely vulnerable to Slade." said Robin. "The only thing to do now is to attack him with everything we got."

Right after that, Robin started throwing all his birdrangs toward the robot, Cyborg kept shooting the robot with his sonic cannon, Starfire threw her starbolts in rage, Bumblebee used her singers and Hot Shot threw his fire balls.

"Hey, where is Raven?" asked Cyborg while he was still firing his sonic cannon.

Sure enough, all the Titans noticed that Raven was missing.

"Maybe that girl was still crying for that grass stain." laughed Aqualad.

"**I dare you to try again, Aqualad**." said a very cold and angry voice from nowhere.

That frightening tone caused Aqualad's face to become as white as chalk. All the Titans were now trembling in fear.

Slade chuckled "So you are still crying for that weak green freak, Raven." he taunted.

As if reply, a huge shadowy figure materialized in front of the robot.

Raven was standing in rage; her body grew about a few feet tall, her violet eyes were now four red ones and millions of dark tentacles were swaying from her dark cloak.

"**DON'T EVER TAUNT BEAST BOY!!!!!**" shouted Raven in rage.

The Titans stood in horror, their violet teammate had turned into a tall demon.

"So what? Are you going to destroy me for killing your green lover? That is rich!" taunted Slade.

Normally, Raven would retain control of her emotions and powers but this time it was different, she didn't care controlling her powers, and she decided to let them out, to destroy Slade.

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY PRECIOUS BEAST BOY!!!!!!**" yelled Raven.

Without even bothered to stop, she unleashed her fury toward Slade, her dark tentacles was swarming toward the oversized robot, teeth clenched in sight and she was about to kill the person who made her lost her lover.

The Titans knew that if Raven continued to use in her deadly manner, the whole city could be destroyed. At this monument, Robin began to shout with on top of his lungs.

"RAVEN! YOU GOT TO STOP!!" he shouted.

Raven ignored him "**No one kills my precious emerald Beast Boy and gets away with it!**" she said in a murderous and cold tone as she continued her rampage.

Robin was shocked. Raven wanted to kill Slade as revenge for killing her precious emerald lover; he had to stop her since he knew that Beast Boy wouldn't want Raven to do that action.

"RAVEN! I KNEW THAT YOU WANT TO KILL SLADE FOR KILLING BEAST BOY BUT YOU SHOULDN'T! BEAST BOY WOULDN'T YOU TO DO THAT! PLEASE!"

Raven snapped. Robin was right; Beast Boy wouldn't want her to kill anyone.

Slowly, the dark energy tentacles of the heartbroken sorceress began to subside; Raven became shorter and shorter until she was at the height of a normal human and her eyes were now two violet ones again.

But then, she felt exhausted, exhausted from releasing her emotions. Her eyes became heavy. She began to lose control of her body, she started to collapse towards.

"RAVEN!" shouted the others.

Just before Raven was about to suffer the impact, two white orbs appeared in front of Raven, catching her from falling into the ground. The two white orbs receded, revealing Arella in her white cloak and Azar in her white cloak with golden stripes on it.

Raven was very shocked for her mother to appear in front of her, alive. Arella just smiled and stroked her hair gently. Azar gently healed all the injured Titans and citizens.

"Mother." said Raven. All the Titans gasped as they saw Raven's mother with their two naked eyes.

Arella smiled wider and stroked her hair before she spoke "Daughter, I know that you are very angry about that monster killing your lover. But you must not let your emotions lose, it's not worth it!"

Raven shed a few tears after she heard what her mother had said to her. "But he killed him! **My Precious Beast Boy**! How could I let him get away with that?!"

Arella smiled even wider "Then let **him** take care of it." she said with a huge smile on her face.

Raven was dumbfounded; who was this person that her mother was talking about? She had no idea but she didn't have time to think since she noticed that the Ultimate Destroyer was right in front of them.

Slade grinned as the Titans, Arella and Azar were in the blast radius again. "So, they are your family huh Raven? Don't worry; I will make this short and painless. After this, I will send you all to join your "precious" Beast Boy and I will conquer this world!" he said.

"This is the day, the monument I have been waiting for, the monument I get to destroy the Titans forever. Farewell Teen Titans!" shouted Slade evilly. He again pressed the button to charge up the laser cannons.

The Teen Titans gasped, they would be joining Beast Boy soon and they knew it. However, Arella and Azar only smiled even wider. The cannons were fully charged, ready to fire apron the frightened Titans.

"_Now White Beast Boy"_ said Arella said mentally in her mind, before the cannons fired.

The two red laser beams shot from the cannons, moving toward the Titans at neck breaking speed, but then a flash of white shined the entire city.

Later, The Titans opened their eyes; they saw that they were still alive, since they were still at Jump City. The Ultimate Destroyer was still standing unscratched.

But to the Titans surprise, in front of them, Azar and Arella was a white energy eagle, about the same size of Raven's raven form. The white energy eagle was looking at them, as seemed it knew them.

"WHAT IS THIS???!!!!!!!" shouted Slade angrily as he failed to kill the Titans again.

"This……" said Arella, smiling "is the person that is unstoppable and the one who will defeat you."

"Go Forth!" shouted Azar to the white energy eagle.

The white energy eagle nodded. After that, it pointed its head to the sky with its beak opening.

"TRANSFORM! ULTRA FORM!!!" the eagle shouted. After that, its eyes shot out several rainbow colored light bolts, the bolts gathered around the eagle, before they warped around the eagle and shot a straight line to the sky. The top of the light bolt turned into an orb.

(Ultraman Garfield Theme Song "The Flame of Friendship and Justice, Ultraman Garfield")

**(Music: Golden Warrior Gold Lightan Opening Theme)**

The White Eagle flew up to the orb. After it entered to the orb, it began to glow in rainbow colors

**Arise! Arise! **

The rainbow colors on the white eagle grew brighter. The white eagle started to grow larger, larger and larger, until the eagle was about 15 feet long and 7.5 feet wide.

**The Warrior of the Light!**

**The Protector of Friendship!**

**Ultraman Garfield!**

Later, a white portal opened in the sky. A giant white eagle's head came out first from the portal, the giant white wings and the eagle's upper body followed later, next came the lower part of the eagle's body and the eagle's white claws came out lastly.

The giant white eagle continued to fly away from the portal and headed toward the Ultimate Destroyer.

**The Light of the Ultras shines on Him,**

Raven, the other Titans, the world's citizens even Slade gasped. The white eagle rose higher and higher while it was still flying toward the oversized robot. The sunlight shined on the body of the white eagle, making it look like a very bright eagle-shaped diamond.

**Friendship will guide him to success.**

**Hope will always encourage him.**

**Love will always protect him.**

Slowly, several golden lines imprinted on the neck, wings, the body and the legs of the white eagle.

**Evil will never destroy hope.**

**Sadness will never discourage him.**

The left wing of the white eagle began to morph, slowly and gently, the wing began to move at it sides, the energy feathers became smaller and smaller, until they disappeared. The "hands" of the wing turned from white to grey. Finally, the wing turned into an arm with a fist which has a red and black orb, its arm was decorated with orange flame symbols.

**Anger will not corrupt him.**

**Nothing can destroy him.**

Then, the left fist opened and some sparks ejected.

Then, the right wing began to morph, the wing moved to its sides, the energy feathers disappeared after that. The "hands" of the wings turned grey, morphed into an arm with a fist which had a red and black orb. Same as its left arm, it was decorated with orange flame symbols.

**The wind blows on your face,**

**Ultraman Garfield!**

Then again, the right fist opened and again some sparks ejected from its fist.

The body of the eagle morphed. The chest became grey, with a blue orb in a star collar surrounded by a red and blue huge flame symbol. Its lower part of the body was decorated with blue and red v stripes.

**Fly Higher! Fly Higher! To the beyond!**

Its right clawed leg began to morph, the claw slowly morphed into a tall and grey leg, which kept growing in size. After a while, the leg was about 15 feet tall and it was decorated with red and blue flame symbols.

**Protect the Earth!**

Its left clawed leg also began to morph. A while later, its clawed left leg had turned into a 15 feet tall leg, decorated with red and blue flame symbols.

**Justice will ablaze.**

The eagle's head slowly began to morph. The color of is head turned form white into grey. The pointed tip at the back of the eagle's head became hard. Its face morphed into a green colored face with two emerald colored eyes.

But the most shocking of all, was this face is no other than White Beast Boy's.

**Courage will never die.**

**The Protector of Friendship!**

**Ultraman Garfield!**

'ULTRAMAN GARFIELD!!!!" Ultraman Garfield shouted.

Raven, the other Titans, the world citizens gasped in surprise as Ultraman Garfield began to descend to the ground.

Raven couldn't believe her eyes; in front of her was not only the new hero but also her lost lover. _Am I dreaming? Is he really is Beast Boy? My Precious Beast Boy?_

In Nevermore, Raven's emotions were also quite shocked by the giant that stood in front of them; Happy jumped and squealed, something that she hadn't done in the last 2 months, Timid whimpered a bit, Love looked at Ultraman Garfield with tears in her eyes, Brave pumped her fist in the air, Knowledge and Wisdom kept searching in their books, trying to find out why Beast Boy had transformed, Rage shouted at Ultraman Garfield, telling him to kill Slade.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and the other Titans were struck by the appearance of their lost friend; instead of the old Doom Patrol uniform that he wore, he now was about 30 feet tall, covered with red and blue flame symbols on his body.

Cyborg was the first one to break the silence"It can't be! It can't be! It can't be! IT CAN"T BE!!!!" he shouted.

"OH MY…….! AM I DREAMING?" screamed Starfire happily.

"Unless I'm crazy or having an impossible dream about this in front of me, I hope I'm really seeing what I think I'm seeing." said Robin.

All around the world was watching the Titans on TV battling the Ultimate Destroyer when they saw Ultraman Garfield arrived.

"Mommy!" shouted an English boy in London "Did you see what I see?"

"Yes son." said the boy's mother "But I don't believe it with my two eyes! Isn't that…….?"

A chef in a French restaurant was working on his dish when he saw the new giant. Upon seeing it, he immediately dropped his pot.

A police officer was eating a doughnut when he saw Garfield on TV, he then dropped his doughnut on his shoes after that, and he didn't even bother to get another one.

The entire world including the Titans shouted "BEAST BOY!"

Slade's normal eye was as wide as day, his face was white as chalk, his mouth (though he doesn't have a real mouth) was dropped open so widely that an apple could fit in to it, his trembling in fear as he had seen a ghost, his pants nearly fell as he shook very hard

"That, that, THAT IS IMPOSSILBE!!!!!!!" shouted Slade in disbelieve.

Ultraman Garfield just sighed frustrated "Nothing is impossible Slade."

Ultraman Garfield then clenched his right hand and stretched his left hand as he prepared for his very first battle.

* * *

_Next Chapter: The Beginning for Ultraman Garfield part 2_

**Sorry for being so late guys, but I need time to think of that theme song amd I have exams during January. **


	5. Beginning for Ultraman Garfield Part2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**The End of Beast Boy, the Beginning for Ultraman Garfield**

**By Redstar Henry**

**Summery: **During a mission to fight Slade, Beast Boy sacrificed himself to save Robin. After his death, the Titans suffered hits but the one that suffered the most was Raven. Later, a giant robot attacked Jump City and the Titans couldn't stop it, but then a new hero has risen which look like Beast Boy.

**Reviews Please! There are too few in all my stories!**

Chapter 5: The Beginning for Ultraman Garfield (Part 2)

Slade was angry at two things, first he couldn't kill the Teen Titans when they were at a bad shape a lot of times, second was that the boy he thought that had been killed by the death machine last time has appeared right in front of him in a giant of light form.

Slade then had gotten offer the shock of seeing Ultraman Garfield (White Beast Boy in Ultra form) and shouted "You should have stayed dead!" and fired the Ultimate Destroyer's shoulder mounted laser cannons at Ultraman Garfield.

Ultraman Garfield didn't panicked or backing down from the sight of the laser beams. He just stood there and let the beam hit him.

Slade thought that he had wounded him but what he saw had shocked him

There was not even a scorch mark on Ultraman Garfield's body.

"BUT HOW? MY ROBOT"S LASER WERE UNSTOPPABLE! THEY CAN DESTROY ANYTHING!" he barked.

Ultraman Garfield didn't respond, instead he threw a fist in fire at the left shoulder mounted laser cannon, causing it to explode on impact. Slade screamed in anger as his so-called "Ultimate Destroyer" got ripped.

However, Slade won't give up that easily. He launched the all missiles from the robot toward Ultraman Garfield.

The Ultra then extended his hands at full length and then an energy shield was formed. As the result, all the missiles were destroyed before they even hit the Ultra.

Getting desperate, Slade then charged the robot toward the giant with a blade extend from its right arm.

Close quarter melee fighting was the advantage that Ultraman Garfield had. He responded to Slade's foolish attack by preparing the Garfield Burning Blade which could cut through the toughest armor in the world, possibly the only weapon that could destroy the Ultimate Destroyer's armor.

The Robot lifted its arm, tried to slice Ultraman Garfield. Then the Ultra swing its left arm with the Burning Blade.

Within a second, the right arm of the oversized robot dropped down, with the blade in it.

Raven and the others watched in shocked as their revived team member fight the robot with ease.

"Ho…How?" stuttered Raven "How could he be alive again?"

Arella sighed as she heard her daughter's voice.

She then hugged the purple-haired girl, before speaking

"I will explain to you later daughter."

Back in the battle, Slade was losing the battle badly. The Ultimate Destroyer was no match for the Ultra. It seemed that Ultraman Garfield would win the fight easily.

However, Slade had one trick in his sleeve.

He then rushed at the Ultra and started to squeeze his neck. He released million bolts of electricity to the hand. As metal was conductive, the electricity then reached to the neck of Ultraman Garfield.

Ultraman Garfield screamed in pain as the robot was trying to electrocute him

"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Raven and the Teen Titans.

"Ha, you are going back to where you belong

Ultraman Garfield would not let Slade and his Destroyer win so easily. He then did something that Arella, Azar, Raven, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and the other Teen Titans didn't expected.

The Ultra's body suddenly started to glow in fire.

"What's happening?" asked Slade.

The flame from Ultraman Garfield was very hot and red. Because of this, Slade saw something that he would not believe with his two eyes.

The robot's arm was melted.

Ultraman Garfield had enough of this game for today and he decided to end the game by his way.

Ultraman Garfield then teleported right under the Ultimate Destroyer, he then wrapped his arms around the robot.

"LET GO OF ME!" Slade screamed but the Ultra just ignored his stupid screaming. It was time for Slade to pay for his crime.

Ultraman Garfield switched to his blitz mode which his speed and senses were sharpened but at the expensive of some strength.

The 2 of them then started to bolt toward the sky, it was started getting cold up there but Ultraman Garfield didn't care as long as he had an opponent to defeat.

After they reached at the upper atmosphere, Ultraman Garfield then threw the robot up to space.

Ultraman Garfield then stretched his hands as a white bolt of energy started to materialize. He crossed his arms in a "+" shape as the beam ejected from his right hand at the Ultimate Destroyer.

The robot then began to glow and Slade screamed as he knew that his last moments had came.

After 5 seconds, the robot exploded, taking Slade with it as they were sent to the afterlife prison for their unforgivable sins.

Ultraman Garfield looked at the glowing orange orb made by his attack and sighed.

He had won the first battle.

But it will not be the last one.

_Sorry for_ _not updating_ _I got to think about the fighting scene. Maybe it will be a bit corny but try to be nice with me okay. Oh and please review!_

_Next Chapter: Reunion_


End file.
